1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a micro groove on a mold used at a PDP partition manufacture, and more particularly to a method for forming a micro groove on a PDP mold by preparing the PDP mold using a steel-based mold and rotating a CBN metal bond blade at a high speed to form the micro groove on a surface of the PDP mold at multiple steps, thereby increasing a precision thereof and reducing a manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, copper or brass is used to make a mold for forming a partition of a plasma display panel (PDP), and the mold made of copper or brass is formed with a groove having a shape opposite to that of the partition of the PDP by a shaping process.
Since the lifetime of the mold made of copper or brass is relatively short, however, the manufacturing cost increases. Therefore, it is improper to employ such a mold to form the partition, in view of a general tendency of a large-sized screen of the PDP.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem involved in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a micro groove on a PDP mold by preparing the PDP mold using a steel-based mold, wherein the method is applied to the mold for manufacturing a PDP partition according to a tendency of a large-sized screen of the PDP, thereby increasing a precision thereof and reducing a manufacturing cost.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for forming a micro groove on a PDP mold by preparing the PDP mold using a steel-based mold and rotating a cubic boron nitride (CBN) blade at a high speed above 30,000 rpm to form the micro groove on a surface of the PDP mold.
The method for forming a micro groove on the PDP mold comprises the steps of: primarily cutting a rectangular micro groove on the mold using a super precise CBN blade for manufacturing the PDP partition made of steel; and secondarily cutting the micro groove formed at the primary step using other blade to have a trapezoid shape or a deep rectangular shape, or removing a V-shaped burr.